


Cold Turkey

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: He knew it was a bad habit, but some days he missed it.





	Cold Turkey

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 5th, 2008

It was completely unhealthy, pollution of the universe, but he absolutely missed them. Tobacco, the sweet inhale of toxicins going right into his lungs. For Gallifreyians it was much like Humans, smoking calmed his nervous, instantally relaxing him.

Over five hundred years had past since he went cold turkey, a promise to Zoey who hated the stuff and was concerned for his health who knew about the final justice it created for those subject to their power. So he listened, threw his cigars, cigarettes away and for those five hundred years never gave it much thought again. Until last week.

The atmosphere smelled like cigar smoke, strong, and instantally drawing him in. Mel complained of the smell, coughing violently, asking to leave and go somewhere else, anywhere else. He had to stay, outside, breathing in deep, and wishing he could break that promise, but even now he still had to be gentlemen.


End file.
